This invention relates to new 2-acylaminomethyl-5-heteroaryl-1H-2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzodiazepine compounds and their salts, to pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds and to processes for the preparation of these compounds, as well as to intermediates used for preparing these compounds.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,353,187 describes, inter alia, 2-acylaminomethyl-1,4-benzodiazepines in which the acyl radical is a low molecular weight alkanoyl radical. These substances primarily have an anticonvulsive action.